I Am Me
by Xzeliea Fantra
Summary: A Dragon, a Curse, and Unwanted child. Throw in a FoxChild, One of the last Uchihas, and the Kazekage, and you have...a mess.
1. Prologue There Is No Life I Know

Prologue: There is no Life I know...

The man smiled. For the first time in many months, he would be meeting his lover. Although he is shrouded by the darkness, a band upon his head gleams, a symbol engraved on it. As he peers around, every once in a while, his eyes turn red, a strange design in them.

After he waits for another ten minutes, the one for whom he is waiting for finally arrives.

Cloaked in a white robe, a woman walks towards the man, her blank eyes racing about her surroundings, aware of the dangers that could befall her. Even beneath the robe, her large belly betrays her pregnancy. The slight breeze that comes up ripples her long black hair and she pulls the robe all the tighter. Around her head is the same headband as the man's, though not as scarred and scratched.

As the man steps out of the shadows, the woman cries out softly in joy. The man's black hair reaches his shoulders, and the fan on the back of his shirt betrays him as one of the Uchiha. The woman walks faster, not bothering with the robe anymore. When they reach each other, they embrace passionately.

"We need to leave." the woman whispers urgently, clearly terrified. The man simply chuckles. "No. I have arranged it. The child..." he starts.

"No, you don't..."

"...Will be safe..."

"...It's about the..."

"...And we can marry..."

The woman seems to lose her temper. "You don't understand!!" she yells. The man looks at her in wonder. "Quiet!" he tries to shush her, but the woman continues. "The night I...realized...I was...pregnant...the...the dragon..." she stutters, but the man shoves her away after hearing the word 'dragon'.

"What...?" he asks angrily. The woman kneels down, shuddering. "the child...is the vessel in which...in which the dragon resides now..." she whispers, starting to cry the man, shocked, backs away a step."Why did you not tell me?" he hisses. The woman looks up at him, tears streaking her face. "Because...you would have forced me to get rid of it..."

The man glares at her, but she continues. "I...am leaving to the sand village in the morning...where the child will be raised up alongside another spirit-possessed child.." she says softly, "Besides...you have Itachi...and Sasuke to look after..." she trails off, sobbing. The man's face is expressionless, his eyes flashing. "Another one...another...creature...like the fox child..." he murmurs, barely being heard. The woman stands up, walks to the man and takes his hand in hers. The man kisses her before jerking away and whispers, "I'm sorry..."

The woman looks at him questioningly before a large windmill shuriken hits her square in the back. She cries out in terror and pain as several other men, clad in black with masks, appear. The man looks away as a man with a red and white mask approaches the woman. She looks first at the men in masks, then, as she falls to the ground, at her lover. His face is expressionless, except for a single tear. He walks away just as one of the men yanks the woman up by her hair. She screams right before her throat is slit with a kunai.

The men quickly, and quietly, disappear into the forest.

As dawn approaches, two men, identical to each other, come upon the body of the woman. Their eyes are exactly like hers.

"Hiashi...is that..." one says softly.

"Yes...I think so, Hizashi..." the other, Hiashi says, moving the woman's hair away from her face. Hizashi kneels down. "Natsuki..." he whispers as Hiashi inspects her corpse.

As he reaches her midriff, he gasps in shock. "Hizashi!!" he cries out. Hizashi rushes towards him. Hiashi points to Natsuki's stomach. Slowly, Hizashi places his hand on the enlarged belly. He holds it there for a moment before jerking away quickly. "The child is still..." he murmurs before Hiashi quickly brandishes a kunai."Careful!" Hizashi warns as Hiashi slices Natsuki's stomach open. Hizashi looks on as Hiashi produces a quiet, but wriggling, baby girl. The Brothers look at her as she barely opens her eyes. Her black and red hair is startling enough, but as she looks at her saviors, her blank left eye shines clear, but her red eyes gleam with the power of the Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 1 To Compare With

Chapter 1- To Compare with

"Kiyoko! Stop!" Hiashi calls out. A girl with black and red hair, part of it covering the right side of her face, flinches. Up till now, she had been hitting a tree over and over again. She looks at Hiashi with her blank eye apologetically. "I'm..." she starts before cowering, pressing her finger together repeatedly. Hiashi looks at her sternly before continuing. "Who have you seen do that?" he asks. Kiyoko backs up a step, muttering something under her breath. Hiashi continues to glare at her. "Who?" he demands. Kiyoko looks up. "Hinata-Chan..." she replies. Hiashi nods before walking away.

As soon as he is out of sight, Kiyoko hurriedly walks away from the estate.

Upon reaching the main village, she walks over to the ramen shop. Entering, a young lady with brown hair greets her. "Hello, Kiyoko-San. Naruto Hasn't arrived yet." she says, smiling. Kiyoko smiles back. "Thank you, Ayame-san. I think I'll wait for him here."

Right then, a boy about the same age as Kiyoko, maybe a bit older, walks in. His spiky blonde hair is held back by a blue headband with a piece of steel on it, the symbol of the Leaf village engraved. His blue eyes are unusually bright and he has 3 lines on each side of his face. After he enters, Kiyoko smiles even more, if it's possible. "Naruto-Kun!" she cries out. Naruto Grins goofily as he pats her on the back. "You ready to go, Kiyoko-San?" he asks, patting her head. Kiyoko looks up at him, her smile gone. "I'm not sure...Father caught me training this morning..." she says before Ayame puts two large bowls of Ramen on the counter in front of them. Naruto and Kiyoko look at the bowls, then at Ayame. The older girl smiles sweetly. "It's on the house." she says before continuing to wash dishes.

Kiyoko and Naruto's eyes widen and sparkle. Simultaneously, they sit down, pick up chopsticks, separate them, and start eating. Kiyoko, however, eats very little, leaving half of the bowl full as she stops. Naruto, with noodles cascading from his mouth looks at her questioningly.

"Keroyo-ran, has long?" he asks, his mouth full. Kiyoko hold her head in her hands as she replies. "I'm a little nervous...What if i'm not good enough and your sensei refuses to tell father that I should be a ninja?" she says worriedly. Naruto Slurps down his Ramen and breaks out into a huge smile. "Don't worry! You're good enough and you uwill /u Become a ninja, Believe it!" he practically yells, pumping his fist into the air. Kiyoko smiles at him, regaining her composure. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods and shoves the chopsticks back in her hands. "You need to eat! Kakashi-Sensei says that a starving Ninja is too reckless!" he chides. Kiyoko grins and wolfs down the last half of Ramen.

Finished, both of them thank Ayame and walk out towards a large field. Waiting there are two people the same age as Naruto. One of them is a girl with green eyes and pink hair, her ninja band put up in her hair like a hair band. The other is a boy with dark eyes and black spiky hair, with his headband on like Naruto's.

As Kiyoko and Naruto approach, the pink-haired girl waves. Naruto waves back enthusiastically. "Hey Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!" he yells, breaking into a run. Sakura calls out "Hurry up! Me and Sasuke have been waiting for an hour!!" she yells. The other boy, Sasuke, says nothing but glares at the newcomer.

"Hey guys, Meet Kiyoko!" Naruto says cheerfully. Sakura smiles but Sasuke humphs and looks away. Kiyoko bows. "I am pleased to meet you both. I hope we can be friends." She says softly. Sakura starts to reply, but someone suddenly materializes in the middle of the group.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late."

The man has silver hair with his headband covering his left eye. His right eye is dark and he wears clothing of one who is a Jounin, an elite Ninja. Sakura smiles at the man. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." She says. Naruto, however, growls. "You're late again, Sensei! Why can't you ever be on time!?" he yells. Kakashi looks at him calmly and smiles with his eyes, as his lower face is covered by a mask. "Naruto, you have yet to introduce your lovely friend." He says. Naruto grins again. "This is Kiyoko Hyuga. She's a friend of mine." He practically yells. Having been squatting the entire time, Kakashi stands up and walks a bit closer to the group, looking intently at Kiyoko. "And what purpose would you have here, Miss Hyuga?" he asks in his ever-gentle voice. Kiyoko's composure drops a little bit and starts to play with her fingers, looking very much like Hinata. "I…I have come to…to ask…to ask you if…if I can be…" she stutters. Kakashi listens patiently, Sakura has a slight vein popping out on her forehead, Sasuke is watching them all impatiently, and Naruto looks like he is about to scream.

And scream he does.

"I'll tell him, Kiyoko-San! She wants to be trained, Kakashi-Sensei! And if you won't help her I'll…" he yells before Kakashi raises his hand. Naruto shuts up at once and Kakashi begins to speak.

"Naruto, I am well aware of her intentions, as is Lord Hokage. You have no need to worry, Kiyoko-san, about your Father finding out." At this, Kiyoko brightens up, but Kakashi continues, more serious than before. "But if you've heard from Naruto that being a ninja is…fun…and that's all you've come for, then turn around and go home."

Kiyoko's smile fades and she looks at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "I…" she starts, but Kakashi begins to talk again. "Therefore, I will give you two months to try and learn as much as one of these three-" He points to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke "-Then I will test you to see if you are worth my time." He says seriously. Kiyoko nods and Kakashi looks at his pupils.

"Which one of you volunteer?" he asks.

Sakura's hand shoots up, but is then pulled down by Naruto, who then puts his hand up. As they both struggle, Kiyoko follows Kakashi's surprised gaze.

Sasuke's hand is raised in the air.

As Naruto and Sakura look at Sasuke, stunned, Kakashi…smiles… again. "So, Sasuke, you wish to train her?" he asks. Sasuke nods. "I'll give it a try." He mumbles, but Naruto bursts.

"You just want to taint her! You want to take her to Orochimaru! You're not interested in training her!" He yells. Kiyoko blushes. "Naruto-Kun...it's…" she starts, but Sakura shushes her as Sasuke starts to speak. "I have no intentions of letting Orochimaru know of her. I simply know I can teach her better than either of you could." He finishes, his face and voice expressionless. Naruto seems to want to yell again, but Kakashi, thankfully, intervenes. "Naruto, Sasuke has a point. However, after I test her, we will all help train her." Naruto opens his mouth to argue, but Kakashi stops him. "This is how it will be, and arguing will do no good." He says with finality. Naruto glares at him, his gaze murderous.

Sakura walk up to Kakashi. "Sensei, do you plan to have her learn everything that we know?" she asks, concerned. Kakashi once again smiles. Kiyoko grins herself, thinking how odd it is that one would smile so much.

"My plan is, Sakura, to get her to catch up to all of you…" he says, but Sasuke interrupts. "You can't possibly expect me, or either of the others, to teach her in two months what has taken us a little more than a year to learn." He finishes. Naruto chimes in "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! She's not ready!" he yells. Sakura nods. "And she hasn't even been in the academy yet."

Kakashi stares at them. "I would have thought better of you three. You, of all ninja, should know about inner strength. Kiyoko is ready for this." He turns to Kiyoko. "Aren't you?" he asks.

Kiyoko nods. "I am."


	3. Chapter 2 Pure Imagination

-Chapter 2: Pure imagination-

"Try again! You aren't trying hard enough!" Sasuke yells.

Sasuke and Kiyoko are in the heart of a forest. After Sasuke yells, Kiyoko makes a few hand signs, and in a second, a shadow clone appears beside her. Sasuke Glares at her as the clone disappears. "Sasuke…I can't…do it." She says in pained voice.

Being trained for 3 weeks hasn't helped Kiyoko much. The most she has accomplished is being able to make up to 3 shadow clones. And Sasuke is running out of patience.

"Damn it, Kiyoko! You CAN. But you're lazy. Now try again, and this time...HOLD IT!" he commands. Kiyoko stand defiantly and glares at him. Scowling, Sasuke advances. He stops only when he is centimeters from her face. "Try. Again." He growls. "I don't want to." Kiyoko growls back.

"Now."

"No."

"Or we'll keep going until dark."

"I don't really care."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Sasuke turns around and walks away a bit, his hand on his head. "You are such a headache…" he mumbles. Kiyoko stares at him before making the same hand signs she did a few seconds ago. This time, she produces about 10 shadow clones. "Happy?" she asks. Sasuke nods. "Much better. Now attack me." He says, brandishing two kunai. Kiyoko and her clones stand still for a second before they all jump into the forest, out of sight.

Looking around, Sasuke keeps his guard up. Within a minute, Kiyoko…or one of her clones, streaks towards him, kunai drawn. Smirking, Sasuke leaps forward, but is then knocked to the ground. He looks around, but finds himself about to be hit by an onslaught of Kunai.

"Damn!" Sasuke yells. He jumps away, barely dodging the kunai. He looks around, and is once again barraged, this time by needles. Not able to get away in time, he gets hit multiple times. He cries out in pain, looks up, and his jaw drops.

Kiyoko has imitated Naruto's (in) famous sexy jutsu and has combined it with one of her shadow clones. Standing together, they wink at Sasuke. He smirks. "Seen it before…it doesn't…" he starts just before another barrage of kunai and shuriken hit him square in the back. He yelps and falls to the ground. Both sexy Jutsu disappear, leaving one fully-clothed Kiyoko rushing towards him. Thinking quickly, Sasuke manages to roll onto his back, enduring the pain of the kunai and Shuriken digging into his back. He watches Kiyoko leaps for him. He pulls out another kunai and aims it upwards as Kiyoko reaches him. She yelps as she lands on top of him…and the kunai.

Face-to-face, panting, they stare at each other for a second.

"How come you didn't do the two days ago?" Sasuke asks.

"I just didn't feel like it. I'm sure you'll understand." Kiyoko states, shrugging.

"You better do the same tomorrow."

"I'll do even better."

Kiyoko and Sasuke lay together for a few seconds, panting and trying to catch their breath. As soon as they are rested, Kiyoko gets off of Sasuke, who groans as he sits up. In spite of his pain, he chuckles. "Did you have to try and kill me?" Kiyoko laughs weakly. "Well, you told me to attack, so I did."

Kiyoko walks behind Sasuke and starts to remove the weapons. After removing all her tools, she starts to roll up Sasuke's Shirt, but he jumps away. "What are you doing?!" he practically yells. Kiyoko looks at him calmly. "Taking off your shirt so I can heal your wounds." She says matter-of-factly. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but nods. Kiyoko Simply cuts his shirt off with a bloodied Kunai. Placing a hand over his wounds, she mumbles something and her hand glows green.

After healing the Last wound, she slumps to the ground, weakened. Sasuke kneels beside her and puts a hand on her head. "You are a tough one…" he says softly. He waits for a response, and when there is none, he lifts her chin to look at her face. She is fast asleep. Smiling, He takes off his headband and ties it around her head. "You will be a splendid Ninja…"

Picking her up bridal style, Sasuke starts carrying her to the village. As he walks, Kiyoko mumbles something in her sleep. Curious, he decides to ask "What did you say?"

Kiyoko yawns. "Father…why am I…diff…" is all she says before falling back into a deep sleep.

Pondering what this means, Sasuke reaches the Ramen shop. Inside, he finds who he was hoping to find.

"Hey dobe." He says. Naruto looks up from his bowl with noodles cascading from his mouth. He nearly chokes. "What the Hell are you doing, Sasuke!!??" he screams, running to his teammate. Sasuke tries to shush him as he hands Kiyoko to him. "Take care of her tonight, She can't go home like this, her father will find out." He says before quickly leaving.

Naruto quickly thanks Ayame, and then rushes out.

Upon entering his room, he places Kiyoko on his bed. Slowly, he unties her headband and places it on the dresser. He then gulps as he removes two pairs of his PJ's from the same dresser. Slower than a tortoise, Naruto starts to remove Kiyoko's shirt when she wakes up.

"What are you…?" she asks sleepily. Naruto panics and answers quickly. "I'm putting Pajamas on you, Kiyoko-san." Kiyoko, too exhausted to care, nods and struggles to sit up. Naruto quickly proceeds to remove her shirt, then her netting before slipping on a pajama top with little red foxes on it. Just as quickly, he removes her pants and shoes and put pajama pants on her, with the same little foxes on them. He doesn't even notice the gaping wound on her side.

Finished, he himself changes into blue Pajamas with Ramen bowls on them. He then wakes Kiyoko. "Um…is it ok if we sleep in the same bed?" he asks nervously. Kiyoko shrugs. "It's your bed…" she mumbles.

Naruto crawls under the covers with her.

Within minutes, they are both fast asleep, holding each other's hand.


End file.
